1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a power-saving device and a power-saving method, and more particularly to the adjustment of an operating clock of the network device according to a clock-setting parameter for saving power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the operating clock of the central processing unit (CPU) of the network device may set at a static frequency and the frequency is sufficient for operating. However, the higher operating clock may generate more power consumption. When the loading state of the central processing unit is in a lower state, operation with the higher operating clock may generate unnecessary power consumption. Therefore, how to adjust the operating clock according to the loading state of the central processing unit for saving power may be an important subject.